Meditation
by Zikka-chan
Summary: A certain Narrator feels...a strange weight on his mind and body after a certain Demi-God has taken his realm and left...after all, isn't that what the Narrator wanted...? Rated for a splash of language
1. LOST

Meditation

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil…I felt like writing something, HOPEFULLY, to get myself back in the game…and because my UN-inspiration (and lack of energy) needed to be vented…**_

…Lost. That was the ONLY word he could think of…LOST…

He was GONE. After what seemed like FOREVOR ago of jumping out of that scarlet box of his and conjuring that AMAZING gold and scarlet tower...RIGHT in the middle of his own world of cooler, calmer turquoise and blue…he was GONE…

Moha-Samedi found himself staring at the ceiling, still feeling…lost. The word seemed to ECHO in his mind over and over and OVER AND OVER-!

But WHY? Wasn't THIS what he had WANTED? To FINALLY be out of that…that…CUNNING, SLY, MANIPULATIVE BASTARD'S EYES-?

…His eyes…those HAUNTING eyes…it seemed from the FIRST MOMENT that man…that SON OF LOKI…gazed upon the man in pink…his eyes BORE into his VERY SOUL...and now…he was TRAPPED, LOST in those eyes…gazing at him every time he closed his eye lids…

But OH it wasn't just the EYES he was lost in when he closed his eyes…he felt warm hands, grazing about his skin…he tasted those ruby lips, kissing his neck, his cheeks…climbing up all the way onto his mouth-!

Moha's eyes would shoot open…and it would all disappear…

NORMALLY...heh, if there WERE such a thing…well, SEMI-Normally, he would have groaned at the thought of losing sleep…ESPECIALLY to VISIONS of a man who once he mistakened (especially in his attire of Gold and Scarlet) to be the DEVIL-!

Now it felt as if he were drifting off more and more if he could JUST get a TASTE of those lips…to feel his hands on him once more…where part of his mind still fought it, his heart and body CRAVED it…

His heart…his heart was NOT where it used to be…so CERTAIN of his place, his world, his FAMILY-! Now…Now it was drifting, racing, travelling AGAINST time AND Space just to REACH HIM, SPEAK to him, TOUCH him…

As Moha allowed these thoughts to race through his wandering mind, he suddenly noticed that at the thought of what Trickster's gold-painted fingers used to bring out in his soul, Moha realized that his hands were…they COULDN'T be TREMBLING, could they? He raised his hands up to his face…certainly enough, his hands were SHAKING VIOLENTELY…Moha choked in a gasp as tears blurred his sight…

Oh Gods WHY-? To think once he would have given ANYTHING for things to be the way they were BEFORE that…that TRICKSTER-!

Now…without him…the Narrator of Mystere felt SO LOST…


	2. ALONE

Meditation Act II

_***All elements of Mystere AND Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. This is ONLY happening because Arixa insisted…and I need some creative flow anyway…BTW, I'm going by Arixa's storyline, where Trickster escaped to Mystere to get away from Crooner in "Even Gods"**_

ALONE…was only a WORD to him now…

Back then, BEFORE his need for escape to a well-know, traditional world that didn't travel as much, BEFORE Crooner's attack, BEFORE the darkness…he had felt ALONE…

Even with all those and that which he'd created…even inviting beings from the outside in night after night…the Trickster had been lonely…he'd sent portions of his power all throughout the world to pick out suitable heirs to create worlds like himself* But thanks to Crooner*, he had yet to meet any of them…

Then he came to Mystere…then he'd laid eyes on its Narrator...and the man seemed to…stick out from the rest…for starters, he was one of the only few characters who actually TALKED or wasn't afraid to speak his mind…second, he and Trickster were, to say the least, OPPOSITES…where Trickster was smooth as silk, cool as ice and could command an entire world to bow to him with the wave of his hand, the Narrator/emcee was EASILY hot-tempered, and even RIDICULED left and right! It fascinated Trickster how someone who was a liar by nature like himself could obtain respect…where someone as blunt honest, loyal and responsible would be ridiculed!

Next thing Trickster knew, his fascination turned to attraction...and he found himself wanting to open the conceited man's heart and mind, enjoying how his face would turn as pink as his costume when Trickster's gold-painted finger would run across his jawline…

The attraction grew to admiration, and even more so, a need to protect when the "Accidents" around Mystere turned out to be something more…

EVENTUALLY, when Moha's need to over-analyze the facts led him to realize Trickster was RIGHT, that it WASN'T Brian Le Petit's pranks causing mayhem around the theater…Moha realized Trickster was right…and the Deus Ex Machina, after a…SHAKY confrontation with the WITCH child causing the trouble….was sealed once more…

The talk after wards was…awkward at first, Moha bashfully admitting that Trickster was right…NOT just about the incident…but EVERYTHING…Trickster had his OWN confession…that his heart was no longer his own…that in opening Moha's mind…the Trickster had opened his own heart…even though Moha-Samedi wasn't sure, Trickster, for once in his life, had BEGGED him not to turn him away…

The days after seemed…longer, afterwards…days in casual walks and talks, nights in private embrace…then Trickster knew he had to leave…Crooner's presence was appearing in nightmares…Moha knew now…he was afraid…SOMEHOW, SOME WAY…the Reaper would come back…

But it WASN'T just Kooza Trickster was worried about anymore…

Still…he had left ALMOST so…UNCEREMONIOUSLY, So SUDDENLY…he had been worried…he could feel his Narrator's…HIS Narrator's heart…rapidly reaching out to him…even from so far away…

So Trickster would ALWAYS reach for him…if he could Dream-Love him from afar…until they could meet again face-to-face…then neither of them would EVER be alone…

*In my version, (and for a video game idea of mine), Trickster sent out his power to those of pure heart and imagination (Innocents) to become his heirs, called Trickin. However, since their power doesn't naturally awaken till' their teen Years, in which they are reckless and insecure, Crooner tracks them down and turns them into his skeletons, taking their power easily, once more tormenting Trickster…in the game, YOUR character is taken in as an Innocent early, so Trickster can help you defend yourself when you come of age and become a Trickin.


End file.
